Goodbye for now
by La chica del ramen
Summary: Ironía, dulce ironía. La muerte se llevó a uno de los dos, pero la vida les dio una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, la sangre y el pecado interferirán, al descubrir su amor, aún dentro de la hermandad. Slash [con un poquito de TWC (twincest)]. Kaneki x Kaneki/Yukki (Este Kaneki tiene el pelo blanco, y lo llamaremos Yukki porque la palabra significa nieve, y para no confundirnos)


_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ _ **ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE SLASH (RELACIÓN HOMOSEXUAL ENTRE DOS CHICOS) SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GÉNERO NO LO LEAS. SI TE GUSTA, ¡DISFRUTA! :3**_

 ** _DECLAIMER:_** ** _TOKYO GHOUL NO ME PERTENECE (SI FUESE ASÍ LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA NO HUBIESE APESTADO TANTO)_**

La oscuridad reinaba en aquella fría noche del 24 de diciembre. Ya entrada la noche, todo el mundo dormía excepto algún padre que aún preparaba los regalos de navidad. Todos estaban ansiosos por que pasase la noche buena, salvo por dos muchachos tirados en una fábrica abandonada, donde hacía minutos antes, había tenido lugar una terrible batalla. Esta había ocasionado que el techo desapareciese después de tantos ataques perdidos en la pelea. La pared tampoco había salido inmune, ocasionando que muy pocas se mantuviesen en pie, y que ninguna saliese ilesa.

El suelo de color oscuro se teñía de un carmesí que ocupaba casi todo el lugar. En aquel suelo de mezclaba la sangre de ghoul con sangre humana. Aún que la batalla se había acabado, dos jóvenes seguían ahí, uno en los brazos del otro.

El chico de cabello negro se encontraba abrazado por el otro. El chico peli-negro tenía una grave herida en su costado derecho del que la sangre no dejaba de fluir, más algún golpe y magulladura en el resto del cuerpo, con la cara más pálida de lo normal acompañada de una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora. El muchacho con pelo blanco y rostro similar lo sostenía tratando de parar la hemorragia, ignorando sus heridas y roturas de huesos; mientras su imperturbable rostro se encontraba bañado en lágrimas al ser consciente de que el otro no sobreviviría.

Pero, aún así, se negaba a creerlo.

\- Yukki, por favor, es suficiente.- decía Kaneki, llamando al otro por el apodo que le habían impuesto para no liarse con los nombres.- No parará, mejor déjalo y vete a curar tus-

\- ¡Callate!- gritó el otro, desesperado y tratando de no llorar, apretando fuertemente los párpados

\- ...Yukki, es suficiente.- habló con voz dulce, levantando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba su mano izquierda a una de las mejillas del otro, haciendo que abriese los ojos, enseñando sus ojos tan característicos de su raza. Ojos rojos rodeados de un profundo negro.

\- No te voy a dejar, que te quede claro. ¡Y que te quede claro que tú sales vivo de aquí!- dijo en sus trece.

\- Yukki, por favor...

\- ¡No! ¡Me niego a que te mueras! Hemos pasado por demasiado para llegar hasta aquí ¡Y que tú ahora te mueras por una puñetera herida!

\- Yukki, cálmate.

\- ¡¿Por qué habría de, si la persona más importante para mí se muere en mis narices?!

\- Porque me destroza el verte tan perturbado. -su mano dejó de acariciar su mejilla para ponerse a limpiar las lágrimas en vano, pues seguían saliendo.- Por favor, no llores, basta.

\- ¡Pues tú para de morirte en mi puta cara, joder!

Kaneki, volvió a sonreír tratando de calmar a su otro yo, y desvió la mirada hacia la calle, más específicamente a un pequeño cruce bajo una farola, recordando cosas, y haciendo que algo en su pecho se estrujase.

\- Mira.- dijo, y Yukki giró la cabeza hacia donde miraba el chico que sostenía en sus brazos, encontrándose con el cruce.- ¿Te acuerdas? Ahí es donde perdiste los estribos conmigo y me empezaste a gritar que ahora era humano y debía tener más cuidado.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo, con una muy pequeña sonrisa melancólica.- Fuiste secuestrado por el Gourmet y tuve que ir a por ti. Te juró que casi me da algo al saber que estabas con él. Cuanto más pensaba en qué podría hacerte, cada vez me sentía peor. Me preocupaste mucho, pensaba que te encontraría con el culo abierto de par en par, con los huevos cortados y desparramados por ahí, y con Gourmet haciéndose un rico batido con tu cabeza.

Kaneki rió, para luego toser algo de sangre. Pero poco le importó.

\- Fue una tarde muy especial. Me gritaste de todo, luego me preguntaste que a ver que coño harías tú sin la persona a la que querías, y me plantase nuestro primer beso.

\- Sí, perdón por eso... Fui muy bruto.

Kaneki cogió la mano de su novio, haciendo que este quitase su vista del lugar, y la fijase en los ojos grises y brillosos por las lágrimas del chico humano.

\- Yukki, cuando nuestra parte humana fue separada de la parte ghoul y nos convertimos en dos personas independientes, te confieso que te tuve miedo.- el de cabello blanco frunció el ceño.- Yo volvía a ser el Kaneki humano de siempre, y tu te volviste un ghoul al completo, un ghoul canival, frío e indiferente a los que no tuviesen que ver con él. Yo volvía a ser débil, y tu te volviste mucho más fuerte e inhumano al perderme.

\- Te equivocas.- El chico que sostenía le miró sin comprender.- Si me volví más fuerte fue porque te tenía a mi lado, y entendí que debía protegerte. Touka, el jefe y los demás me importaban, pero jamás sentí las misma necesidad de protegerlos como me pasó contigo.

\- Y eso te dio una debilidad.

\- Me dio alguien al que proteger, y una razón para vivir.

\- Sea como sea, - interrumpió, no queriendo discutir.- el caso es que quería tocarte ni con un palo. Pero, al final, me acabé enamorando de ti. Y quiero que sepas que esa es la razón por la que me puse en medio y recibí el ataque. Ese ataque te mataría, y simplemente preferí morir yo. Fue elección mía, así que no te culpes, por lo que más quieras.

\- Yo debí haber notado el ataque, y no tú, mucho menos debiste ponerte en medio.- Lágrimas calleron de nuevo sobre el rostro del chico de pelo oscuro. Lágrimas de pura impotencia.

\- Si me puse en medio fue porque te quiero más que a mi vida, y pasaba de dejar que murieses.

\- Y a cambio qué tengo, ¿un tú a punto de morir? Pues prefiero la muerte, sinceramente.

\- Por favor no hagas de mi muerte algo inútil. Si yo me estoy muriendo es para que tú vivas, no para que mueras tú también.

\- Hablas como si fueses a morir.

\- Da igual cuanto insistas, no sobreviviré, está claro.

Yukki no podía contener su depresión en ese momento. Abrazó a Kaneki, tratando de tenerlo más cerca posible, para sentir que jamás se iría.

\- Kaneki, por favor...

Kaneki correspondió el abrazo, pero al sentir que la muerte se lo llevaba, se separó unos centímetros para mirar a los ojos del demonio enfrente suyo.

Acercando su cara a la del contrario, dejando sólo unos pocos centímetros entre sus labios, susurró las que decidió que serían sus últimas palabras, dejando escapar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, y sonriéndole por última vez a su único amor.

\- Te quiero, Yukki.

Y este, sintiendo que su corazón se rompería en nada, respondió antes de anular la distancia y cerrar los ojos.

\- Te quiero, Kaneki.

Y sus bocas se unieron, en el perfecto compás que siempre conseguían crear. Los movimientos eran suaves y lentos, pero con una particularidad. Aquel no era un beso apasionado o brusco, sino que era amoroso, pero triste. Muy triste.

Era su último beso.

El beso con el que se dirían todo.

Su beso de despedida.

Y después de unos segundos, Yukki se encontró con un cuerpo inmóvil entre sus brazos.

Preso de la desesperación y de la tristeza, sólo pudo gritar:

\- ¡KANEKI!

\- ¡Ah!

Yukki despertó en su cama, al lado de la cama de su hermano.

Otra vez el mismo sueño.

La verdad es que se empezaba a perturbar. Desde hacia un tiempo había empezado a soñar con que él era un monstruo come-humanos y que debía de proteger a su gemelo (novio en el sueño), pero este acababa siempre muriendo en sus brazos, sacrificándose por él.

Siempre que soñaba esto despertaba sudando y desesperado por encontrar a Kaneki, encontrándoselo siempre a su lado, con el rostro tranquilo.

Otras veces no lo veía y bajaba corriendo a la cocina ansioso de encontrarse con su rostro vivo y brillante, sonriéndole y preguntándole como ha dormido, y preocupándose y preguntándole que por qué está tan pálido.

Luego se iban a la escuela, donde Yukki se encontraba con su novia Touka, y Kaneki se iba con Rize.

Aunque ambos se sentían extraños cuando veían a su gemelo con otra persona. Les entraba mucha rabia, pero no sabían por qué.

Sentían la necesidad de estar el uno junto a el otro, y se sentían vacíos si pasaban demasiado tiempo separados.

Y a Yukki le extrañaba mucho el sueño que solía tener.

Oh, si supiesen que no son sueños, sino memorias de otra vida...

Dulce y cruel ironía, ¿no podrán estar juntos nunca?

Un humano enamorado de un ghoul.

Un chico enamorado de su gemelo.

Tal vez en la próxima vida les vaya mejor.

Quizás.

 ** _FIN (?)_**

 ** _HOLAS :'D Bueno,aquí tienes Julen! La acabeeeee_**

 ** _Sorry por lo de que sea tan corto, es que se meborró cincuenta veces y ya es de madrugada y me quiero morir ;-;_**

 ** _Bueno, tal vez lo contin_** ** _ue_**

 ** _Tal vez no_**

 ** _Puede ser, no lo sé ¡Yo qué sé! (?)_**

 ** _Vosotrodecidiereis, supongo_**

 ** _Adiosssss_**

 ** _Y si hay muchas faltas, es porque mi móvil va como la mierda y tengo sueñitu -0-_**


End file.
